Balada Galau Kyuhyun
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: Saat ketampanan dan ke-seme-an seorang Kyuhyun diragukan. /Persetan dengan galau!/ Just a simple short fict. Mind to RnR? :D


**Balada Galau Kyuhyun**

**by**

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine nor even wish. But the plot are mine :)

**Genre::** Humor & Parody

**Rate::** Remaja & Bimbingan Orang Tua (_?_)

**Warnings:: OOC**, Bahasa kebun binatang, Abal, **Garing**, Humor **gagal**, **Tidak Diperuntukkan Bagi Anda Wahai Pemuja EyD**, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

_**Note:: hanya sebuah bentuk kegalauan. Mohon jangan diambil hati.**_

**.**

**.**

**~Hope ya like it :)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gue Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja_ sempurna yang kaya raya. Eits, jangan sekali-kali kalian samain gue ama Siwon _hyung_ yang katanya —baru katanya— _Perfect Boy_ itu. Padahal kalo kalian pada mau buka mata, jelas-jelas gue lah _The Truly Perfect Boy_!

Liat aja, gue kaya. Gue tampan. Gue juga jenius. Dan suara gue merdu. Ohoho... bukannya gue mau narsis, ye? Ini fakta,_ man_! Terbukti dari direkrutnya gue jadi salah satu anggota paduan suara di gereja deket kompleks rumah gue. _Hell_,_ yeah_! Jadi paduan suara yang ngiringin misa tiap minggu dan gue bangga. *Kyuhyun nepok dada*

Selain seorang _namja_ tampan nan perfect, gue juga seorang yang jago maen game, jago matematika, jago bahasa inggris, jago basket, jago ngisengin orang, pokoknya gue jago segalanya deh! Kecuali...

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, cepat habiskan sayuranmu."

_**GULP!**_

Mati gue. Yang ini gue ga jago. Dan gue ga mau jago!

"Kau belum boleh pergi sebelum menghabiskan sayuran yang ada di piringmu, ya?" Dan _Eomma_ dengan santainya pergi dari meja makan.

Ninggalin gue bersama rerumputan hijau layu yang lembek di piring gue. Gue mending disuruh terjun payung dari Namsan _tower_ dari pada makan ini semua!

Gue langsung ngelirik ke pojok kanan ruangan. Sesuatu yang bulat tabung dan berlubang menganga. Tempat sampah!

Gue liatin sayur di piring dan liatin tempat sampah lagi. Sayur lagi, tempat sampah lagi. Sayur lagi, tempat sampah lagi. Akhirnya setelah terjadi perang saudara dalam batin gue, gue mutusin buat buang nih rumput ijo-ijo.

Langkah kecil mulai gue ambil. Ga lupa pake acara endap-mengendap. Kalo kuping gue ga budek, gue bisa denger _backsound_ Mission Impossible diputer di dapur ini.

Langkah gue mulai berat. Berbagai rintangan gue lewatin. Mulai dari merayap ke kolong meja, ngendap di pintu kulkas, dan tak lupa dengan sepiring penuh sayur becek nan lembek di tangan kanan gue. Bak seorang agen rahasia sejati, gue melewati rintangan satu persatu dengan mulus. Terakhir gue lompat salto buat ngelewatin _vacuum cleaner_ yang ga lebih dari segede akuarium ikan piranha punya Donghae _hyung_. Dan akhirnya...

_**BYUUUUR!**_

"Gaaah!" Monyet! Sayur di piring gue tumpah ke baju semua!

Niat buat ngebuang nih sayur bener-bener terealisasikan.

Setelah jadi babu dadakan yang bersihin lantai, gue beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Ajir, gue emang ga pernah mau makan sayur. Tapi masa gue harus mandi pake sayur? Entar muka ganteng gue ijo-ijo kaya lumutan dong? Gue ga tampan lagi dong? Gue ga perfect lagi dong? Kalo itu terjadi gue bakalan galau kaya yang di iklan I'm 3 itu dong? _Hell_,_ NO_! Mending gue mandi sekarang dah.

"Mau kemana, Kyu?" Ahra_ noona_ yang lagi nonton tv di ruang tengah noleh ke gue.

"Mau mandi." Jawab gue singkat sambil terus jalan menuju kamar gue.

"Oh, kirain udah mandi. Abis, mau udah mandi atau belum mandi, kamu sama aja sih."

_**NGEEK!**_

Gue berdiri di depan kamar gue. Tangan gue mengambang di udara. Mata gue belo.

Itu tadi pujian apa ejekan?

Kalo itu pujian, berarti gue emang bener-benar tampan sampe-sampe, mau mandi atau engga pun, gue tetep aja tampan. Tapi kalo itu ejekan, berarti gue emang bener-bener jelek. Alasannya, sama kaya analisis yang tadi. Mau mandi atau engga pun, gue tetep jelek.

Sial! Ketampanan gue diragukan hanya karena sebuah _statement_ yang ambigu. Gue galau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Pagi." Jawab gue.

"_Annyeong_, Kyu."

"_Ne_, _annyeong_." Bales gue.

"Hai, Kyuhyun-_sshi_."

"Hai juga." Timbal gue.

Okey, lupakan soal yang kemaren gua galau gegara ketampanan yang diragukan.

_Survey_ sekali lagi membuktikan bahwa gue itu tampan. Buktinya dari tadi orang-orang pada nyapa gue. Mereka ga mungkin nyapa gue kalo gue 'ga enak' diliat 'kan?

Haseeek! Ketampanan gue ga akan diragukan lagi. Gue emang _The Truly Perfect Boy_, dah!

"Hai, Kyu manis."

_**GLEK!**_

Aduh, kuping gua budek ya? Apa mungkin kuping gue berhalusinasi? Eh? Kyuhyun bego! Sejak kapan kuping punya halusinasi sendiri?

"Aih, _Baby_ Kyu makin imut, deh!"

"Liat-liat, pipi _chubby_-nya makin _cute_! Jadi pengen nyubit, deh~"

Sumpah, kalo yang ini jelas-jelas jatohin harga diri gue. Mereka ga tau apa? Gue ini tampan! Bukannya imut atau manis atau cute macem muka-muka _uke_ siap di _rape_! Gue ga terima! Gue marah! Muka gue udah memerah. Gue pun noleh.

Anjir! Bencong-bencong sekolahan! Pantesan aja. "Woy, awas ntar ada razia Satpol PP!" Gue tereak kenceng. Gue sendiri bisa denger gemanya di koridor tempat gue berdiri sekarang.

Mereka langsung pada pasang muka cengo. Bodo amat. Peduli bencong, gue langsung tancep gas ke kamar mandi sekolah. Pagi-pagi gue udah kebelet gini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai buang hajat, gue ngaca. Tck, gue emang ganteng.

Gue cuci tangan pake sabun karena inget nasihat bang Nugie ama Kak Nunu. Abis nyuci tangan, gue ngaca lagi. Jam masuk sekolah masih beberapa menit lagi. Ngamatin muka ganteng sendiri ga apa-apa 'kan?

Kalo dipikir-pikir, kulit gue emang kelewat mulus, sih. Ga kaya kulitnya Yunho hyung yang maskulin abis. Bibir gue juga terlalu berwarna meski gue ga pake pelembab bibir sama sekali. Dan, pipi gue... kayanya terlalu _chubby_ deh.

Gue ngerjap beberapa kali. Napas gue tersekat. Mata gue ngelirik lagi ke bayangan gue di kaca kamar mandi. Mata gue melotot.

Gue baru sadar kalo gue tuh ternyata... tipikal uke banget...

_**JLEB!**_

Kenapa? Kenapa kenyataan itu selalu menyakitkan? Kenapa mimpi itu ga pernah seindah kenyataan? Kenapa takdir harus begitu kejaaaaaam?

Gue terpuruk di lantai kamar mandi. Kenapa gue baru sadar sekarang? Dan yang bikin nohok banget, kenapa gue harus sadar setelah dipuji ama bencong? Gue gigit bibir bawah gue. Sekali lagi... gue galau...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya gue balik ke kelas. Begimanapun, gue tetep harus sekolah. Yah, meski dengan awan mendung yang menyelimuti kepala gue.

"Kyu, _waeyo_?"

Gue noleh ke kiri. Di situ ada Ryeowook —temen sebangku gue— ngeliatin gue sambil miringin mukanya. _Perfectly aegyo_!

"Kyu, _gwaenchanayo_?"

Sekarang gue noleh ke samping kanan. Di situ ada rival gue soal pelajaran, —si jenius nomor —sial!— satu— Kim Kibum. Matanya nunjukin perhatian yang begitu dalam. Seolah dia tuh seorang ibu yang ngekhawatirin anak semata wayangnya. _So damn much sweet_!

"Eh? Kenapa Kyu? Wajahmu murung."

Nah, kalo yang ini gue apal banget suara siapa. Gue langsung noleh ke belakang. Dan di situ udah ada Lee Hyukjae yang ngerjap-ngerjapin matanya heran. Ditambah lagi dengan senyuman polos itu. _Truly cute_!

"Aku tak apa." Gue langsung melangkah dengan gontai ngampirin kursi gue. Oh, mereka adalah uke-uke yang mancaaaps! Terus apa masalahnya?

"_Baby_, Kyu sakit ya?"

"_Aigo_! Kenapa bisa sakit?"

"Eh, jjinja? Kyu, ayo ke UKS!"

Itulah masalahnya. Mereka terlalu-sangat-amat-berlebihan dalam mengkhawatirkan gue. Seolah gue adalah _namja_ rapuh yang harus dilindungi dengan segenap pengorbanan. Anjir bahasa gue makin ngawur.

Sebenernya gue enak aje dikhawatirin gitu. Cuman...

"_Magnae_ imut kami tak boleh sampai sakit!"

Tuh 'kan. Ujung-ujungnya nyesek juga.

_Hell_! Apa ga ada yang ngertiin gue, yak? Gue ini _namja_ tampan sang SEME sejati! Gue TAMPAN! Bukan IMUT! "Aaaaaargh!" Gue tereak lebay sambil lari keluar kelas yang mulai ribut.

Peduli setan ama pelajaran yang bentar lagi mau mulai. Gue udah galau tingkat langit ketujuh! "Aaaaargh!" Sekali lagi gue tereak sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut dan mencak-mencak ga jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh Tuhan, tolong hamba-Mu ini. Tolong buat orang-orang sialan itu menganggapku TAMPAN dan BUKANNYA imut. Amin.

Selesai berdoa dengan tangan menengadah terbuka dan mengusapkannya ke muka gue yang ganteng, gue dzikir lagi.

Ukh, engga. Gue cuman lagi duduk sila di bawah pohon di taman belakang sekolah sambil maenin PSP gue. Bodo amat lah, bolos- bolos deh.

_**KRESEK! KRESEK!**_

"Ngh?" Alis gue naek sebelah. Suara apaan noh? Setankah? Ah, ga mungkin. Setannya kan gue. Hahaha

_**KRESEK! KRESEK!**_

Eh, apaan tuh? Suaranya mencurigakan! Asalnya dari semak-semak di samping kiri gue.

_**KRESEK! KRESEK!**_

Semak itu bergoyang!

Wooh! Kira-kira apa ya? Mending gue samperin deh.

Akhirnya gue masukin PSP gue ke saku dan berjalan merangkak mendekati semak mencurigakan itu. Semakin gue deket, goyangan semaknya makin kenceng.

_**KRESEK!**_

_**TUIIING~**_

_**HUUP!**_

Gue hampir keselek. Tiba-tiba aja ada sesuatu yang putih kecil lompat ke gue. Dan akhirnya gue tangkep aje. Apaan neh?

"Huaah! Kelinci!"

Kelincinya lucu! Bulunya putih bersih dan lembut. Telinganya pendek gak kaya kelinci kebanyakan. Bola matanya merah terang. Cantik. Gue elus bulu-bulu lembutnya.

_**KRESEK!**_

"HUAAAH!"

_**BRUUUK!**_

Kalo tadi gue hampir keselek, sekarang gue bener-bener keselek napas gue sendiri. Kelinci yang tadi langsung lompat begitu ada sesosok manusia yang muncul dari semak-semak dan nubruk gue. Otomatis ga pake lama gue jatoh dengan sosok misterius itu di pelukan gue.

"Ngh..."

Gue buka mata gue. Dan... OH MAI GOWD!

"_Aish_..._ appo_..."

Sumpah. Gue. Ga. Bisa. Napas! DEMI SELURUH GAME TERKEREN DI MUKA BUMI! Ini orang cakep amat!

"Ah, mian!"

Dia mau berdiri dari atas tubuh gue, tapi gue tarik lagi. Dan gue peluk dia. Dari jarak sedekat ini gue bisa liat wajahnya yang imut, manis, cantik, atau apalah yang melambangkan kesempurnaan lainnya. Matanya sayu dengan kelereng bening kecoklatan yang indah. Hidungnya mancung dengan garis tegas yang kentara. Bibirnya merah alami dengan bentuk yang menggugah hati. Dia... sempurna...

"_Ya_! Bisa tolong lepaskan aku?"

Gue ngerjap beberapa kali. Masih belom bisa ngelepasin pelukan —aslinya ga mau ngelepasin— gue natap dia. "_Nuguya_?"

"E-eh? Aku Lee Sungmin. Murid pindahan." Dia tersenyum gugup. "Sekarang boleh lepaskan aku?"

"Ah..." Akhirnya dengan agak —sangat— engga rela, gue lepasin dia.

"_Anou_, apa kau melihat kelinciku?"

Gue ngernyit. "Kelinci?"

"_Ne_. Bulunya putih, telinganya pendek dan matanya merah."

Ah, kelinci yang tadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide brilian muncul di otak jenius gue. Tanpa sadar seringai _trademark_ gue muncul lagi. "Aku tahu di mana kelincimu."

"_Jjinja_?" Bola mata Sungmin yang kecoklatan berbinar senang. Ah, imutnya~

"_Ne_. Tadi aku melihatnya lari ke arah sana." Gue nunjuk gudang peralatan olahraga ga jauh dari taman belakang tempat kami berdiri sekarang. "Mau ku antar?" Lagi-lagi seringai gue ga bisa ditahan.

"Un!" Sungmin ngangguk polos.

Kami pun berjalan menuju gudang itu. Gue jalan duluan dengan Sungmin ngekor tepat beberapa langkah di belakang gue. Seringai gue balik lagi.

Mungkin gue emang muka-muka uke, tapi jiwa gue ga bisa nolak yang beginian. Karena jiwa gue, seme sejati. Persetan dengan galau! Hahahaha

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN (**?**)**

**(**_dengan tidak elitnya_** )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: ... =A=" apaan neh? Hahahaha mungkin banyak yang ngernyit alis heran pas baca ini. Seperti yang tadi udah dijelasin, ini hanya bentuk sebuah kegalauan. Besok udah mulai ujian *merinding* dan kemungkinan ga bisa update sampe ujian berakhir.**_

_**Yah, yang sudi, silahkan di review~ Nyx mau balik ke meja belajar lagi *gontai***_

_**Gomawo ^^/**_


End file.
